The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In an engine system, air is drawn into an engine. The air mixes with fuel to form an air-fuel mixture. Fuel is supplied to the engine by a fuel system. For example only, the fuel system may include a fuel tank, a low pressure pump, a high pressure pump, a fuel rail, and fuel injectors. Fuel is stored within the fuel tank. The low pressure pump draws fuel from the fuel tank and provides fuel at a first pressure to the high pressure pump. The high pressure pump provides fuel at a second pressure to the fuel injectors via the fuel rail. The second pressure may be greater than the first pressure.
An engine control module (ECM) receives a rail pressure signal from a rail pressure sensor, which measures the second pressure. The ECM controls the amount and the timing of the fuel injected by the fuel injectors. The ECM also controls the high pressure pump to maintain the second pressure at a predetermined pressure.